


This Is Much More Fun

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All smut, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bunker Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, dean and cas are dating, sam is not in the bunker, sam is out on a beer run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oh, just some Destiel smut. Some real quick gay porn. I love top!Cas





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quick so forgive my shitty writing! I'm in the middle of exams and final projects but I thought I'd write something before I got too busy.
> 
> Kudos and comments are ALWAYS appreciated :)
> 
> My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/destieltimespinster
> 
> Enjoy guys!

“Dean… I’m trying to focus.” Cas said, mildly distracted.

“I know, but you’re just so damn hot.” Dean purred in his ear.

“Is that so?” Cas put down the book he had been attempting to read before his boyfriend became a much more interesting topic of focus.

“Mmhhm” Dean mumbled as he sucked on Cas’ neck, leaving hickeys that Sam was sure to notice.

“Maybe you should sit down,” Cas said.

“”Why?” Dean asked, confused.

Cas voiced with much more assertiveness, “I said, sit.”

Dean didn’t have to be told twice. He walked in front of Cas and straddle the fallen angel.

“Now. That’s much better.” Cas whispered.

Cas put his hands around Dean’s waist and pulled him closer; heat emanating from between them.

“Dean, take off your shirt,” Cas commanded. Dean didn’t bother to question if Cas was planning on undressing, he just did as he was told.

He slowly stretched his shirt over his body and threw it on the floor behind him. Cas took a long look at Dean’s chiseled physique. He began to trace his fingers up and down Dean’s sides and along his chest. Cas’ eyes were filled with lust and affection.

Cas pinched and played with Dean’s hard nipples, making him moan with pleasure. 

“Like that?” Cas asked seductively.

“Yes. Oh yes.” Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ messy hair and tugged ever so slightly.

Cas shifted under Dean so that their growing cocks were atop one another. Cas then began to move his hips up, grinding into Dean.

“Oh god, Cas!” Dean whined.

“Do you need me? Do you want me?” Cas asked.  
When Dean didn’t respond right away, Cas ground harder into Dean, forcing a sinful groan to escape his lips.

“Yes. Yes, Cas. I need you. I want you, Now, please.” Dean responded, biting his lip to avoid crying out again.

“Good. Now get up.” Cas ordered.

Dean quickly stood up. Cas said nothing but grabbed two of Dean’s belt loops and pulled him smoothly against his body. 

Cas connected their lips passionately. Dean slipped his tongue into Cas’ mouth, letting it glide and explore. Cas reached down and blindly began unbuckling Dean’s pants while Dean simultaneously unbuttoned Cas’ shirt.

Dean stepped out of his jeans and Cas threw off the rest of his top. They stayed attached at the lips the entire time.

Ridding themselves of any other clothing, Cas grabbed Dean firmly by the hips. He spun him around and bent him over the large table. 

Cas nipped at his ear, “You want my big dick, don’t you?”

Dean simply replied, “Fuck me.”

Cas slicked up two fingers with spit and thrust them into Dean. He scissored and twisted them inside his lover. Cas eventually added a third making sure Dean was more than ready before he entered him.

Cas sucked on Dean’s neck, fingers still moving in his ass.

“Cas, please. I really need you.” Dean begged.

Dean’s broken voice broke Cas and he positioned himself at Dean’s entrance, hands on Dean’s waist. He slowly pushed himself in.

Dean made the most unholy sounds.

“Ah. Ah. Ah! Faster! Pease, god, faster!” Dean grunted.

Cas tightened his grip around Dean’s waist, quickening his pace with every sensation of pleasure.

Dean had his hands spread wide across the table to keep himself steady. Cas hit his sweet spot with every effort.

Cas moved his hand from Dean’s waist down to his cock. Gripping it firmly, he pumped it in time with his thrusts.

Both Dean and Cas were dripping in sweat, getting closer with every second. 

Finally, Dean came, then Cas, explosively.

Cas collapsed onto Dean while the two of them panted like dogs. 

After a couple minutes, Cas placed a kiss between Dean’s shoulders blades.

“Shall we get cleaned up?” He suggested.

“Shower sex?” Dean asked, still partly exhausted by their recent act.

Cas shrugged suggestively. “If you’re up for it.”

Dean chuckled. “Oh you know I am.”

They hurried to the shower and didn’t come out until their fingers resembled prunes and were drained from their amorous activities.

All was well.


End file.
